08 Chaos
by SmileRen
Summary: Who knew that passing an exam would bring so much chaos? Contains oc!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Noelle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kawai….. The bunny is sitting right before me, it's super fluffy fur puffed out at every angle making it look like a living, breathing puff ball. It must be soft. So soft, oh I wanna pet it. I reach for it to touch it, it sits up and twitches its cute little nose at me and blinks. Must….pet it…. It leans towards my hand, and bam-!

Beep….beeep….beeeep….beeeeep…..beeeeeep….beee-

**CRUNCH!**

I bring my fist down on the alarm clock; it's a wonder that it's survived so long with my near constant abuse, not that it matters.

Time to wake up. I open my eyes, the rabbit gone, and along with it my hope of petting the cute little thing. But dreams are just like that. There then gone. I dress fairly quickly, putting my top and tugging my skirt on before a yawn over takes me.

I run my fingers through my hair, the long deep red mess is fairly unsnarled, which is a miracle considering my bed is atrocious, like I'd purposefully ripped the sheet from the mattress and sent pillows flying across the room.

Holding the tie in my mouth as I walk out of my private room, I start braiding my hair, over my shoulder and down, the long red mane is fairly easy to deal with. I tie off the end as I hook my foot on the bottom of the door and slam it shut.

I'm an anomaly, the only girl in this amazing school, though pretty much everyone save for staff is male, a few women work as either nurses or instructors. They are truly scary ones, so you've been warned.

Going towards the academy, I can see the masses of students making their way towards the enormous building. Herds of the male student body dutifully made their way towards it. A familiar blond head is among a close group.

My childhood friend Shuri, more commonly known as Shu-chan by me. He's been ignoring me lately, in favour of all these boy's. Time for revenge!

A smile cracks across my face before half running, half creeping among the students towards that particular person. Hooking my arms around his chest I make for the motion of feeling his chest up.

"Boy Shu-chan, flat as a board," I peek up at him, it looks like I'd interrupted something important, making the embarrassed look on his face all the sweeter.

"You-!" his hand goes for me but I step back and tug a kid in front of me so Shu-chan is glomping onto him in my place. Ok, maybe glomping is the wrong word, bit his hands are on the other boy, which is the initial reaction I was looking for.

His embarrassment turns into anger as he yells at me, his friends laughing, telling him to chill out; I stick my tongue out at him before disappearing into the crowd going in. The assembly would be starting soon, didn't want to be late

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Let us endeavour to become superb fighters who will not bring shame to the name of the empire." Shu-chan says from the podium, from where I'm seated I can hear someone compliment him, and I smile.

"That's my Shu-chan, I'm so proud," As the words leave my mouth I can hear the kid a few feet away start laughing, another is containing his laughter, as this spreads around like wild fire. For there being no girls, you'd think that the rumour mill was dead, but in fact it had just changed form and genre.

I can already see him leaving the stage, after this we will be excused to lunch and from there back to class. As we're told to leave, I spot Shu-chan someone starts talking to him, several pat him on the back, and the one speaking to him finally says something interesting and he grimaces.

What can I say, I'm just that great.

The students file out in a watery movement, like a leak in a basin, the students go whichever way, though all aiming for the same thing. Getting out of the assembly hall fast in order to get to the cafeteria first.

I brush a stray hair behind my ear as I'm finally free of the mob, and can hear someone ahead calling to someone else quite loudly.

"Hey, famous young master!" followed by a "Shut the hell up Mikage,", though the people I can see someone getting smacked with a gloved hand, the hand connected to an arm, and that to a shoulder of a short boy with black hair.

…..kawaii….he's actually kinda cute. I start towards them, hoping for a better look, but a hand clamps on my shoulder, making me swivel around on one foot. And I come face to face with Shu-chan.

"Noelle! What's the big idea-" He looks mad. Heh, I can't help but smile. He's so easy to mess with.

"Oh calm down Shu-chan, lighten up. I mean it, you've become such a respectable person." I say, he's hesitant to accept the praise, he knows me, we've been, oh, what's the word? Childhood friends? Or should I say frien-a-mies?

Not quite friends, not quite enemies? Yeah, since we were kids. It was so fun to torment him; he was so cute when he cried. He was so easy to tease back then. When did he get so big?

"Fine, whatever," he says, I slap his shoulder.

"Aw Shu-chan~!" I say ever so loudly, so everyone can hear, "are you blushing?"

On queue he's starting to turn just a hint red, not too much, just enough so that anyone close could glance over and notice.

He's way too easy to tease.

"Catch ya later Shu-chan," I say before ducking into the mobs towards the mess hall, my stomach grumbling from not eating breakfast this morning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cute black haired boy spotted. He's sitting at a table all by his lonesome, and I'm tempted to go over and sit next to him when suddenly a boy sits across from him. Light brown hair and an x shaped scar on his lower right cheek.

He's ok I guess, but not nearly as cute as the little guy across from him.

A sort of anxious growl escapes, and I bit my lower lip. When have I ever been afraid to go and talk to someone? Cute or not, I'm Noelle Blake, I should be able to do whatever I set my mind to by now.

I set my tray down beside the small boy, "Can I sit here?" I ask. His blank face greets me.

Utter silence.

I swear it looks like he's about to say something but he just won't open his mouth.

Uh…..

"Sure," The other boy says, freeing me from the awkwardness, sitting down it's all but quiet at the table.

"Um, I'm Noelle by the way." I say.

X face nods, "I'm Mikage, and this is chibi Teito." The guy says.

"Shut up," Teito says.

I smile, chibi. It's the perfect word to describe him, he is perfectly tiny. Not like frail, though I guess you could say that he's not totally masculine. He's shorter than me, but then again I suppose he'd be more handsome than cute if he were taller. Like Shu-chan, he just up and abandoned cuteness for maturity, and rather than absorb it mentally, he still acts like a child sometimes.

"Ha, a perfect set, the special Teito and his lacky Mikage and now Noelle," Shu-chan appears out of know where, accompanied by his posse. I dunno, is that term even used anymore? It suits him and his followers though.

Teito ignores them, and Mikage goes silent as he eats.

It urks me, seeing Shu-chan acting all uppity. I'm the only one allowed to do that and it didn't suit him at all, he should have stayed cute and innocent. And the only reason I had the guts to sit here was because he was ignoring me again.

"Oh, Mikage-kun, want to hear something interesting?" I say loudly, Shu-chan study's me with suspicious eyes, I savour the moment. "Shu-chan used to be so cute, he had this stuffed animal, he called is something, what was it Shu-chan? Usagi? Yeah, that's it, and he used to follow me around all the time."

It looked like a vein was going to pop on his forehead, I pressed further, "An he said to me one time, 'Noe, when I grow up, I'll make you my bride-"

"Oh grow up Noelle, stop living in the past," Is all Shu-chan says before walking off with his group.

No red face. No anger. No forced bravado.

It's disappointing.

And I admit, I'd rather think about the past when we were closer. When he really was cute, he used to call me Noe, and did follow me around.

Baka.

And with that thought in mind I quickly write something down a slip of paper, put it into a piece of plastic, promptly send it and my bowl of custard flying at his head, smirking when I heard the dull thunk and splatted as it hit his stupid head, followed by his angry cry and stunned silence of his posse.

My smirk becomes a grin when I hear him give a strangled choked squeak as he reads what's written on the paper** 'WATCH YOUR BACK DURING TRAINING TODAY SHU-CHAN!'**

Teito and Mikage stare at me in both amusement and apprehension as I go back to eating, devouring my delicious extra-large bowl of ramen with an evil grin on my face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Training, definitely the only place I can go berserk without having to be restrained. For this I swapped my skirt for trousers and entered the training facility. It was a large arena of sorts, big enough for tons of people to be in at one time.

Dozens upon dozens of people who are all thinking the same thing take up only a fraction of the entire space. Some kid is walking with Shu-chan, I strut right up and kick the back of Shou-chan's knee which sends him down before grabbing his collar and dragging him away.

Maybe it's weird, a girl who can drag a full grown teenage boy over 5' 7 with one hand, but yes, that's me. The only girl at an all-male academy, flaming red hair, super strong, and isn't afraid to mess with Shu-chan, a.k.a. the biggest prude here.

I dunno, prude? I'd say most acclaimed student fits him better, not that I'd let him know that.

Anyway I drag him to an empty space and drop him, taking several strides away from him before turning around to see him standing, scowling at me.

I flip him off before tightening my fist and lunge at him with the force of a speeding Hawkzile. He blocks and swipes at me just as I brace my forearm against it. Keeping time and attacking at every chance I try to force him back. i drive my knee into his side sending him flying back.

Dammit Shu-chan, why did you change? When did you grow up and become such a jerk? He's back on his feet and his arm comes down and I don't see his other hand hidden to the far right, my blind spot, and he punches my side, sending me to the ground.

Looking up at him I'm about to get back up when he just watches me, an unreadable face. Glaring back at him it's deathly silent around us for a long moment before he runs a hand through his hair and sighs in exasperation.

"Noelle, what are you doing?" He sounds just like his father. Something about that just pisses me off.

"Shut up Shuuri," I stand and walk away, the dull pain of my side is barely there as I leave the training hall.

There are private areas that some students can train in, especially if a an official is there to gauge their ability.

Peeking into one, crashing and laughter and retorts coming from it ever so loudly, I see Teito and Mikage running around. A broad smile on Mikage's face, an a small, whisp of a smile on Teito. It was a dramatic change from his early frowning face.

Good, at least someone can make him smile.

Walking away I head back towards my room, nothing happened all the way there. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe Shu-chan coming to talk to me, or something.

Escaping into my room I shut the door and lean against it. "Idiot," I say, not quite sure who I'm calling an idiot at this point, just that I had to say it. Undoing my braid I run a hand through my hair before sighing, and deciding to take a shower.

Tomorrow the exams would begin, I had to stay focused and make sure Shuri stayed safe. They said so this morning, only a handful of people will pass, the others may be injured or killed. There's no way I can let him go alone, he's still a child, still so innocent. I doubt he'd be able to do anything if it came down to that kind of choice. Kill or be killed.

And I'll be damned if I let Shuri be killed. I'll make sure his enemies die beforehand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-The Next Day-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Exams started at noon to be exact. No lunch before hand, if you wanted to live, and eat lunch that day, you'd have to survive the exams.

For the most part they weren't too horrible, more or less it was just boring until they put a squad of us into a training room and left us there for about five minutes before an instructor showed up. She smiled like an angel before stepping to the side so an ogre of a man could come into view.

Scars littered his face and chest and arms, like he'd been through a grater and lived to tell the tale. One of his eyes was gone and the space was covered by a crude black eye patch, his broad grin was sickening, and each of his teeth had to have been visible.

"If you don't beat him or if you abandon your comrades, you will fail" She was still smiling as she said this. My eye twitched '_And yet your smiling as you send us too our dooms, you sadistic hag!'_

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shuuri, he looked calm, excited even, but I noticed how his hand shook as he patted the shoulder of a boy who was positively white as a sheet.

Don't worry Shuuri, I'll make sure you don't die, if worst comes to worst.

The ogre cackled as he cracked his knuckles, "My sentence get's reduced for each one of you I take out, this is going to be fun," several other boys got paler, Shuuri was managing to hide it for the most part.

He began the assault with a lunge sweep at the nearest person, the kid was thrown back, and the ground was trashed, large chunks broken and sticking up at angles that made it seem all the more impossible.

"He's a monster," someone said, and I couldn't agree more. I see Shuuri go for him, he's deflected easily, thrown into the wall. The man goes for him, picking him up easily. I see red as the bastard wraps his meaty hands around Shu-chan's neck and I lunge, smashing the heel of my boot into his ugly mug. He doesn't budge but I am rewarded with the sight of his head snapping back and the sound of his nose breaking.

"Move!" A voice shouts, I look to Shuuri, struggling in the mans grasp, and everything I know is telling me to get out of there, but also not to leave Shuuri to that man. Biting my cheek I send myself backwards, just as a flash of black hits the giant.

Teito smashes his knee up at the man's forearm, Teito's arms on the top and bracing it, the impact snaps the bones, a crushing and sick sounding snap came from the spot and the man opened his mouth in pain. Mikage was suddenly there, kicking the man's head and sending him back, he dropped Shuuri and I rushed to him.

"Shuuri?" I have a hand on his shoulder, he's struggling to breath and for a second I'm scared. For Shuuri's sake, he was pale and gasping for air.

I glance over my shoulder, Teito has the ogre by the throat, his hand on the mans windpipe, and he's threatening him. It was then that I witnessed how scary chibi Teito could be, he'd broken that beasts arm, when my strongest attack could barely knock the man's head back. To top that off, he was holding the man by a thread, he could kill him in a moments notice. And yet he didn't.

Mere threats can't kill unless he does what he says he would do. The man doesn't answer, and in an instant light, something tangible in the hand is there, slicing the man open and sending bood everywhere.

Zaphiron. I'd seen it before, what a miraculous gift or perhaps a curse. I wouldn't know.

Teito stepped away, a shocked look on his face, men in uniform strode into the room and the zaphiron disappeared into his hand.

That's the first time I ever saw Ayanami. What a terrifying man.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was shortly after the exams, right about the next that one of Ayanami's men appeared as I was on my way to the infirmary to go see Shuuri. He wore one of those fancy uniforms as he stopped beside me and asked me my name.

"Noelle Blake," I said, wondering what he could possibly want with me. He promptly hands me a letter and stands there straight, waiting for me to open it. Flipping it open I scan it for a moment. Words like Noelle Blake….specially selected….believe… to Ayanami…

For the first time in my life, I am completely floored. Who the hell in their right mind would choose a reckless idiot like me who couldn't even use Zaiphon? Maybe Ayanami wasn't in his right mind….

They want me to be a subordinate, no, assistant to Ayanami? Apparently my look of shock is exactly what the man was waiting for when he suddenly opened his mouth. "Ayanami would like to meet with you, please come with me." The subordinate said.

I took a step forward without thinking, and then stopped. "Actually, now isn't a good time, I was going to the infirmary-"

"You'll learn, but it's not a wise thing to make him wait, come along." He started walking and after a hesitant moment, I looked towards the direction I was going to, the infirmary, and then started jogging after then man ahead of me.

Sorry Shu-chan, I'll come see you afterwards.

-0-0-

He sat at a large desk, this room was probably some extra instructor's room but it was currently under Ayanami's rule and therefore was his until he left. He had a small cup in his hand, as if we'd disturbed him in the middle of taking a sip.

-0-0-

The man had knocked on the door and a moment later we heard a voice saying 'Come in,' so we did.

"I've brought Miss Blake," He said, nodded, and walked out of the room per Ayanami's nod.

I stood there in silence for a moment; he set his cup down and interlocked his hands to place them on his lap. "I assume you have no clue as to why you're here," he said, as if reading my mind, "So I'll tell you now. Being a subordinate to me is not an easy job. It's one that those who are strong and able to react on a moment's notice. I select only a few people to be among them, so this opportunity for you is not something you can simply turn down."

He watched me for a moment, gauging my reaction. "If you feel you are inadequate, feel free to turn around and walk out the door. I don't like weak people, so if what you'd done during the exam was merely an act, say so now."

I was about to open my mouth but I held it back. This was not what I thought would happen after the exams. I knew there were such opportunities, but still…me? Really? This is such an opportunity, one any normal person would lung for if it were in reach.

"I'll take your silence as your reply. Miss Blake, I do hope you don't disappoint." He has a sort of smile on his face that was completely terrifying, but I managed a nod, a salute, and walked out of his room baring a tiny frown.

Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They have Shuuri all patched up in a small part of the infirmary, needless to say there are plenty of people there to patched up as well. He has a bandage around his left wrist, his head, and he had an IV drip in his arm. Knowing how much they praise him, it wouldn't surprise me that he would be skipping meals to get ahead. Idiot.

"Shu-chan, how you holding up?" I ask, stopping at the foot of his bed, his coat is hung on a chair beside him. "Fine," he said, managing to not be snarky. Maybe he hit his head a little too hard, but he seemed… calm. I step towards him and stop beside the chair.

Normally I would just sit myself down and he'd have to deal with it, but his attitude adjustment was weird enough to make me not do that. "Why are you in such a chipper mood?" I asked it was only the other day that he was being choked out by the ogre; did he get a hot nurse or something?

His cool didn't crack, "I passed the exams, I can't believe it," he said, then, as if only then realizing who he was talking to, he asked, "What are you doing here? Don't you have someone else to torture?"

Snap back to reality.

"Oi Shu-chan, I get all worried because you were unconscious the last time I saw you, only to get nagged at? For shame, I thought I'd be nice and stop by. Also, I have news that you might care for." I sit down on the chair, he eyed be carefully but didn't make a fuss.

Withdrawing the letter from my pocket I passed it on to him, his eyes scanning it for a moment, and he was silent for a moment.

"_The_ Ayanami?" He asked then, I stole the letter from his hand.

"Is there any other?" I ask, maybe taking Ayanami's offer wasn't such a bad thing, it left Shuuri dead in his tracks. "And why the disbelief? I'm just as good a fighter if not better than anyone here, even you."

"Ha," Shuuri said, he smiled, which was odd, more like he was enjoying this conversation, whatever. "Maybe if you kept your emotions in check, I bet he'll regret he requested you in a week's time." I stand and smack him with the note, "Jealous much Shu-chan?" I asked, before turning around and walking away.

So Shuuri passed, once I'm out of the infirmary, I breathe a sigh of relief, it would be hard to keep an eye on him if he hadn't passed, I'd have to take back my word and would have to decline Ayanami's offer just to make sure Shu-chan doesn't do something stupid. Thinking back, it wasn't just because of the request from her lady that I keep an eye on him. My own personal feelings are taking their toll in this matter.

"Heh," I think, walking back towards my room, has it already been six years?

-0-0-

_It's afternoon as I go to see Shu-chan, he's telling the other kids what to do as always, and I smile upon seeing him. We were only kids, barely eight and already friends for a few years. Unlike the other boys, he didn't care that he was friends with a girl, and it was one of the many fun things about Shu-chan. _

_His mother stood at the home just beyond the yard, her long hair is pulled to the side and she's smiling. Opening her mouth she calls my name, 'Noelle, come here for a minute?' I go towards her. _

_'Yes?' I ask, stopping beside her, wondering why she called only me. _

_'You care about Shu-chan right?' she asked, kneeling down to my height, looking up at me with a smile. _

_I nodded. _

_'I want you to do something for me, alright? Always look after him alright?' she held out her pinky to me. _

_'I promise,' I said, hooking my own around hers. _

_"I…promise Lady…"_

I blink. I'm in my room. Hmm, only a dream? I sit up in my bed, running a hand across my face and through my hair. It was shortly after that when she died, and six years have passed. I've kept my promise, but

I still worry sometimes that I won't be able to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That morning an official uniform arrived bright and early at my room, brought by one of the subordinates. It's like a costume, I'm me until I put it on, and then I'm someone else. Someone of status, who is better than others just because of this uniform.

It feels weird to wear it, the fabric is scratchy from never being worn, and I wonder all the way to Ayanami's room if I'll ever manage to get it unscratchy. Maybe if I beat it up a bit. There was another letter, by word of mouth, the sub who brought me the uniform said that he was going to hold a meeting at nine, and it was a few minutes to when I left my room.

Normally I'm not such an oddity to be stared at, the people had gotten used to me shortly after I arrived. A full two years ago, Shu-chan blended in much faster than me though. But now, in this uniform I stand out all the more.

Not having a chance to braid my hair back, it hung down, probably even more noticeable than usual.

A cape of red almost.

Just as I walk in I receive several glances and Ayanami starts speaking. Said someone was taken into custody and that he will be dealt with this afternoon. Dealt with, meaning death. He didn't give us a name to who was in custody, only that some of us were to be there at the time when the prisoner would be killed. Me and five others, the rest would be on their regular schedules since coming here.

Keeping an eye on students and instructors and reporting back anything strange to Ayanami shortly after.

With nothing better to do all morning, I go walking around, scouting around. Other than being stared at, there wasn't really anything too particular to be watching for.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something familiar ducking into the side of a building, the shade hiding him instantly as he hurried passed. Following, I noticed the student was going towards the place where the prisoner was being held. What could he be thinking?

He ducks into the building in question with ease. Where are the guards? There should be subordinates keeping watch- a cry comes from within.

Running in I stop, corpses litter the building, blood coloring the walls and floors, the subordinates bodies were broken, some missing limbs, one missing a head, another with a hole in his chest where his heart would be.

Shit. I look around, it had to be the prisoner, was it some ogre like the other day?! Where was the student? First thing was first, find him and make sure he's alright, then send him to Ayanami while I find the prisoner.

The doors just ahead are open, yanking one open a million things are running through my head but then I see one of my comrades, the one who'd brought me my uniform, drop to the ground, his arm missing. Pale as the dead. His arm was in the hands of a small boy with black hair.

"Teito?" I say in disbelief. He was the prisoner?! Standing beside him was Mikage, and it's all but silent for a long moment. Something in the back of my mind wanted to question them, demand answers, but the other half knew this was bad, and that I had to either take out the prisoner, or to call for reinforcements.

"Oh, Noelle… that uniform." Mikage says, Teito steps towards me and I take a step back, Mikage's at his flank. "You killed them all." I say, they don't respond. I suck in a breath. "Answer me one thing-," I say quickly. "You had a reason for doing this right?"

Silence.

I sigh. "You may not believe this but I consider us to be friends, so…" I stand aside allowing them access to the only exit. Teito just runs past; Mikage takes a moment before opening his mouth. "Get out of here now, before I call back up." I say, he nods, and takes off after Teito.

Had Teito really killed all these people? One of them had to have escaped, gotten to Ayanami and told him the prisoner escaped. If anything, I should go pursue them, try and make it look like I hadn't let them go.

Mixed feelings fill my head. Teito was going to die today, so he was escaping. If it was known that I let them escape now, I'd be the next one with a bounty on my head. If he gets caught, he'll be killed on the spot.

Clenching my fist I bite my lip. Why do I have to care about other people? I should only be concerned with myself and Shuuri. "Idiot," I say and then plunge out the door and after them. I have no reason to help them escape, not one. If I do I'll be killed and I won't be able take care of Shuuri.

"You're an idiot Noe, honestly, if only there was someone looking after you to make sure you didn't do stupid things like this," I say to myself. "Wait that would be me. I guess I just have to be extra careful, now huh?"

-0-0-

**SmileRen:** ALL credit goes to LovinoMargarita!


	2. Chapter 2

**SmileRen:** I own nothing but the oc.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

I was right about there being a sub who escaped, because in minutes there were four to eight others following after me, we were all in pursuit of Teito as he and Mikage ran for their lives. Though, what they were planning, I don't know, for all I know, they probably hadn't thought this far.

For crying out loud, I didn't even have a plan. Chasing after them was a split second decision and I can't say I know why. I'll think one up in a moment, just give me a sec…. nope. Nothing. Ok, let's just stick to what's happening, I'm chasing Teito and Mikage, they-Teito- killed several officers in uniform, and is fleeing from his death sentence.

By default, he's on the hit list. No doubt the ones chasing with me know that, they'll aim to kill. Taking him alive isn't an option. He's cornered suddenly up ahead, against a fence. Mikage starts looking; they're stuck for the most part as we close in on him.

Come on Noe! Think! They're going to kill them!

"Stop!" I open my mouth but I'm not the one who said it.

Teito has his arm around Mikage's neck, holding him like he would a hostage.

"Teito calm down," I say, stopping, I put an arm out so the subs behind me do as I can hear one pull out a gun. I can barely hear murmurs coming from the two of them, and suddenly Teito throws Mikage forward, and slowly….

….falls…..

Down….

I run to the fence, but a hawkzile takes off, Teito on it. Something, a cross between a smile and a gasp happens to my face and I watch him go, and then I stop. Frown. And everything passes in slow motion. Ayanami is standing a few yards away, one hand out in the air, as if taking aim.

I open my mouth as if to speak, but it's useless at that instant, when a beam of Zaiphon shoots out and hits the hawkzile in mid-flight. Hitting Teito. It goes spiralling in the distance, and then it's so far out of sight I don't even know anymore.

"Go after him," Ayanami point to some men behind me, then to me, "Take the boy into custody, I want him interrogated now." He said, looking me over for a moment.

I nod. "Yes sir." I say.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikage is in the room with two subs, they've been in there for an hour and one left a few moments ago saying he doesn't know anything.

I walk in and tell the other guy to go get something eat; I'll take it from here. He nods and leaves. It's an ordinary room, no way for anyone to hear anything outside unless they had their ear pressed to the door.

Locking the door behind him I sit down and sigh.

"It's been a long day huh?" I ask.

Mikage's silent.

"Don't do this to me Mikage. Ok? It's me, Noelle. Now, let's get one thing straight." I say. "Was I believable?"

He's silent for a long moment.

"I know what you and Teito were thinking at the fence, and I just want you to know, they're going after the hawkzile. It was shot down by Ayanami, but I guess you probably saw that. Officers were sent after it. If he's with the hawkzile still, they'll have found him by now. He might already be dead." I say this knowing that Mikage is his friend that he had tried to help Teito escape.

He stood up and threw his hands down on the table; a crack ran between his fists and crawled its way towards me before it stopped.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"I want to help."

"Capture him?" Mikage watched me.

"Sit down, I just told you the report that has been issued, and they won't capture him now. He signed his immediate 'shoot on sight' command by killing officers and running away from his execution." Mikage bristled at that. "Now, let me tell you something else." He slowly sat back down, he didn't look happy but he did and waited.

So I told him about me. How I promised to look after Shuuri, and about my agreeing to work under Ayanami and when I was done we just sat there in silence.

"What's this have to do with anything?" He asked.

I sigh, "I don't talk to hear myself speak, and considering it was a pretty good story, you had to have listened to it at some point."

"Yeah, but-"

"I said I only needed to, wanted to look after Shuuri."

"I got that part but-"

"So why would I be bothering myself with you two?" He's all but silent for a moment.

"I don't know exactly why, but for some reason I let you two start running, and I held off the subs so you wouldn't get shot at. This may be just a change of heart on my part, but-" I take a moment to run a hand through my hair, god I need to do something with it, tie it up or cut it off or something, "-I want to help. Why else would I be as kind as to tell you all of this crap?"

Mikage sighs, and for a moment I think he's going to go silent again, when he nods. "What exactly are you planning?"

I can't hide a grin. "Well, since I'm currently among the people who will hear anything if Teito is captured, killed, or found, I guess that makes me pretty valuable. I could get you out of here and slip you information when I hear it." I say.

"And what's the catch?"

"You can use Zaiphon right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"That's all I need to know for now. And you also have to agree to help me out, deal?" I say, extending my hand across the table, he reluctantly takes it, and I stand, slap him across the face, and walk out saying. "Dammit, friggin kid. He's clean at least." I say, look back at him with his red cheek, flash him a smile and shut the door behind me.

Good luck Mikage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Teito could only watch, hanging onto the hawkzile as the Zaiphon connected with it and started to spin out, losing altitude fast. Somehow the hawkzile had made it into the surrounding desert area outside of the school.

A large chasm in the ground was coming close to fast, little blitzing bullets of black were moving along the sides inside, and they were getting big fast. Teito and the hawkzile collided with the lip of the scar, the impact cracked the lip and with it, he went falling into the scar.

Cracking his head on the hawkzile, Teito was out, his eyes shutting and everything after that was black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Five days passed since Teito Klein vanished. Rumours on campus were that he couldn't handle the pressure and bailed, others said he went back to being a slave, and some said that they could care less.

Mikage went back to class; he had passed and was placed in more vigorous classes. There was no word, no report, and no information what so ever that Teito was alive, or that he was dead, or that they found anything relating to him when they went in search of the hawkzile.

Ayanami didn't say anything more than that he wanted us to keep eyes posted on the surrounding area, but other than that he moved onto checking out the other students who had passed.

Shuuri was one of the few, Mikage and Teito were to, and about twelve others, myself included, who had actually passed. I'd heard from another sub that he was going to take a few for subs, but other than that, the ones who had passed would just get into further training and would end up in a legion somewhere.

I crossed my fingers that Shuri wouldn't go too far away.

As his assistant, I was probably with Ayanami for most of the day every day since Teito vanished, which was good and bad. Good, because any and everything told to Ayanami I also got to hear, I handled documents under his order, and also was able to go to restricted areas of the academy that normally only instructors would get to see.

Bad news; I start early and end late, and I have to be alert at all times. On the times when I'm given some free time, Shuri's in class, and so is Mikage, and also I myself am monitored. I can't just run off on my own or talk to students without catching the eye of another sub.

Lastly, it's strange to be so high ranked and only as old as I am apparently. No doubt all subs are keeping tabs on me on their own time for their own agendas. This is another reason to be on my guard.

It's really late when I'm allowed to go, I walk out of the room that Ayanami is occupying and shut the door, rubbing the back of my neck. I'd chosen to braid my hair and tie it up in a bun if only a meagre attempt to look older, leaving my neck unfamiliarly naked. I hold a file at my side in one hand, notes on the Teito case inside, I made an excuse about checking over details and trying to cross reference locations of facilities and places that someone could hide.

I told the truth mainly because I knew that it would allow me to take the file.

Rounding the corner I run into someone, stepping back I see its three subs. I thought Ayanami dismissed the subs to their quarters?

"Oh, if it isn't Ayanami's shadow." One said, as if it was a decent remark- it was not. Looks like the ugly side of this job had finally popped up.

"Can I help you?" I ask, I tighten my grip on the file in hand.

"What'cha got there?" one asked, he reached for the file and I stepped back again. It was late, the last thing I needed was to crack some skulls, but it looks like that's what it was going to have to be.

"Nothing, if you'll excuse me." I said as I push through them; a hand grabs the file and yanks it away.

"Ooh, aren't we a good little girl? Doing extra homework to try and get in his good graces?" one says.

"Ay, isn't that the boy who died out in the desert or something?" another says, leaning over to look into the file, an enlarged picture of Teito Klein on top.

"He's dead meat." The first said, and I snatch away the file and start walking. They shout something after me but

I don't care.

Teito can't be dead. If he was I would have heard about it by now. I'll find Teito, and when I do I'll go after him myself. He's overdue for a good punch in the face for making me worry so much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**SmileRen:** Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Noelle :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the sixth day I'm called to Ayanami's room very early. I stifle a yawn as I knock on the door and said my name; a moment later I was called in.

Ayanami sat at his desk, a sub stood erect and nodded before walking out, closing the door behind him.

"Sir?" I say, waiting, hands at my sides.

"I should hope you are ready, we're going to the crash site, where the hawkzile crashed. You cross examined the file correct?" He said, and I nodded. The thought of finding Teito made it hard to fall asleep, knowing I had the file in my hands.

"Good, we're leaving."

-0-0-0-0-

Teito could only watch, hanging onto the hawkzile as the zaphire connected with it and started to spin out, losing altitude fast. Somehow the hawkzile had made it into the surrounding desert area outside of the school.

A large scar in the ground was coming close to fast, little blitzing bullets of black were moving along the sides inside, and they were getting big fast. Teito and the hawkzile collided with the lip of the scar, the impact cracked the lip and with it, he went falling into the scar.

Cracking his head on the hawkzile, Teito was out, his eyes shutting and everything after that was black.

-0-0-0-0-

Teito awoke the sound of voices around him, opening his eyes he came face to face with someone, and instinct kicked in. Turning on the bed he shoved the figure away and ran to the window, bursting through something clamped onto his collar.

Below him was four stories worth of empty air, no way to stop his fall had he not been caught.

"That's four stories, never met a suicidal kid with so much energy," the voice connected to the hand said and pulled him back in, but not before he was dropped just inside the room. The man who had him by the collar was immediately cuffed upside the head.

"I'm Castor," The tal man beside the shorter one said, introducing himself, "and this is Labrador, Frau, why must you pick on him?" Castor asked.

"I wasn't, the idiot tried jumping out the window."

"Hmm," Castor said, though there was no hint on his face that he cared in the slightest. "Hope you don't mind, but we saw the slave brand on you, you escaped from the army I take it?" Castor asked.

Teito was silent, sitting there on the floor.

Suddenly Frau picked Teito up and over his shoulder, "Let's get you cleaned up," he said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sisters greeted him with a flurry of giggles and quick remarks about him being such a cute sheep. Needless to say they helped clean him up, careful of his wounds.

It was when he was fully dressed and cleaned that he was taken around the church, he sat in on mass and observed as the bishops healed the curse brand on a young boy.

When most of the day had passed he stopped to relax for a moment, and his thoughts traveled back to when he had been escaping. How he used Mikage to get away, and why Noelle had let him run. Of course he wouldn't have let her capture him, but still, she'd let him start running, and even then gave him a moment to think as he held Mikage 'round the neck.

How very strange, he thought.

-0-0-0-0-

There was a large side of a scar in the desert where it had collapsed, among the rubble was the trashed hawkzile, and a few yards away was a body, half covered with a sheet.

I did my best to mask my face, praying it wasn't Teito, if it was then I'm not sure what I would do, how I would break it to Mikage. Two subs pulled back the sheet and I forced myself to stare at it.

It wasn't Teito.

A silent sigh escaped, the body was too big, too far decayed, for it to be Teito.

"The body had to have been buried some years ago sir," A man said, I couldn't help but agree.

Turning to my side a breeze came from the east, my gaze passed over the large church, "We searched the 1 kilo radius around here, not a sign of him," The sub continues.

"Is it possible he got to the church?" I asked.

"We didn't see any foot prints," The sub responded, as if I were higher on the food chain than he. Looking him over I didn't recognize him, he had to be a new one brought in after we lost so many subs.

"There's a breeze, it could have easily been swept away," I note. I turn to Ayanami who had one eye on the men with the body and one on me, "Shall I send a party to the church to look for him?"

He's silent for a moment, then "No, do you know what that church is?" He said, and I shook my head. We were plenty far from the school in district one, so I honestly hadn't a clue.

"That's the 'territory of god', they still uphold the Sanctuary rule, anyone, be they criminal or a common pauper, can seek refuge there and not be turned away. Because of that, we can't take anyone from the premises publically." Ayanami says, suddenly it seemed very important that I press the issue. As I opened my mouth a second later. "I volunteer to go."

"If I do send anyone there, it will have to be a cover, they would have to be unnoticeable and careful. With your hair I'd say more than one person would remember you."

"I-"

"It would be more of a risk to send you than to not send anyone at all, you'll stay here, two others will go." Ayanami said, eyes on me to gauge me.

Biting my lip I nodded, "Yes sir."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Grumbling in the back of my mind I can't get the prospect of going to the church out of my head. The informants would be sent in this afternoon and would come back in the dead of night. Two subs were chosen, they donned pauper clothes and had to walk the last two kilos to the church just to get a dirty look about them.

Not that I didn't have a plan. It was late, but earlier than I usually get off, I hurried to my room and changed clothes before sneaking through the school campus to where the hawkziles were placed.

A hood on my head and a cloak on my person, I probably looked like a boy with all that covered me, which was good, since the campus is mostly male. Climbing onto one of the machines I slowly took off, hurrying over the desert as fast as I can.

Nearly an hour passes, I never knew how big the desert was until now, but that didn't change the fact that I had to be careful. Landing near the edge of the scar I hide the hawkzile, mostly but kicking dirt onto it, and I start running towards the church. Suddenly all the physical training was paying off, I run to it, the outskirts are where I was most likely to be seen, so I try my best to be even faster and run through the area.

I don't stop until I'm at the largest building's flank, I stop to breath, not that I was getting tired. All this sneaking around, the thought of being caught ad that fact that I'm here disobeying orders, searching for Teito… it's exhilarating!

Slowly I walk towards the doors, large glass panes that were pulled to the sides during the day were closed. Not only would it be loud, but it would also give me away if I were to bust through the glass.

Reaching, I touch the glass, surprisingly cold, and with a little shove, it gives way, a slight creak as it moves forward. I'm amazed that it moves so easily, surly something so large wouldn't just be so light, but I suppose it has to be incredibly old, maybe that has something to do with it. The light from the far off moon is enough to illuminate most of the church, this wasn't part of it though, or so I thought.

High above me stood an enormous statue, in this light it looked all the scarier and shadows danced on it as if they were alive.

"What is that…?" I say, then cover my mouth. There was a slight echo to my words, and they rang for only a moment until they stopped. I couldn't help it, it was scary, but also beautiful. The figure standing tall with his scythe turned down, his face hidden in his cloak like mine.

"That's the shinigami Verloren, he was cast himself off from heaven to escape his crimes, and wreaked havoc on the people, sending them deep into despair." A calm voice said, I flinched, to my far right someone came out of the shadows; she bore a black dress and a habit with a cross on the white part.

A sister.

She smiled at me, "Sorry to interrupt you, I take it you don't know the story?" She asked.

I sucked in a breath and shook my head. Calm down Noe! You're fine, it's only a sister.

"I see, well, seven lights shone down from heaven and in order to punish Verloren, the chiefs of heaven sent down the seven ghosts and they sealed Verloren in this earth. Statues of the seven ghosts are here in the church, they protect this land, and since then, the people here have had a strong faith in god." The sister informed me. I nodded, looking up at the statue once more.

"What brings you here so late?" She asked suddenly, and I nearly jumped, she was much closer now than she was a moment ago.

"I, uh, sorry. I lost my friend in the desert and I could only see this church here for miles around," I lie, the entire story building itself and I force it through my mouth, "he's about this tall with black hair." I say, thinking back, he was probably only about up to my chest.

The sister nodded and looked like she was in thought for a long moment. "Oh, you must mean the boy who came here a few days ago, I think his name was T something."

"Yes!" I say, and cover my mouth again, it echoed around the enormous hall once more and the sister looked like she was stifling a smile.

"It's quite late, but I don't mind bringing you to him in the morning, now, why don't you come with me? I'll find you a place to stay the night." She said, and smiled.

"Oh, thank you, but I can't stay, actually, I just wanted to make sure he was still alive." I say, it has to sound strange, but the sister just nods as if she knows. "Would you like to pass him on a message?" She asks.

Lord, she is a saint or something, there's no way I would be so nice to someone as suspicious as me. "Um, could you tell him Mikage is alright?" She nods. I thank her and walk out of the hall, she shuts the glass door behind me and I slowly walk till I'm far enough away that I shouldn't be noticed and I start running for the hawkzile.

For now, it would seem that Teito is alive and alright. If the subs in the church found anything out, it's not they would be able to take him out so easily, there had to be hundreds of people in there on a daily basis, and at that, I doubt they found him anyway.

Teito knows he's a wanted man; surely he wouldn't be so stupid to get caught this early in the game.

Sighing, I unbury the hawkzile and take off along the scar, at best I'd have to sneak back in and shower and pray to god, if he's there, that Teito hasn't been found yet.

Sneaking back in is hard enough, the hawkzile doesn't have a hint of dust on it after this fast paced run, luckily, and I sneak in the shadows in order to get back. Once in I stifle a yawn and wash my face, much too tired to shower, and shake the hell out of my clothes before storing them in my wardrobe.

I pass out a moment later, I had roughly three hours until I'd have to get up, setting my alarm I collapse into my bed and don't so much as roll over in that time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**SmileRen:** I know its a bit rough around the edges but it seriously wouldn't hurt for you readers to review T_T


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my oc!

**-0-0-0-**

It was well into the earliest rays of morning when the two subs returned to the room of Ayanami, their pauper garb still adorning them, a thick layer of dirt on their skin that only roaming the desert could bring about.

Upon entering they waited at the ready for Ayanami's order, he nodded from his desk and the one on the left spoke, "I can safely say that the criminal Teito Klein is hiding at the church in district seven," He said, running a hand through his messy and dirty blonde hair, through the dirt he looked older, like someone else almost. "However he seems to be accompanied by three bishops or a sister whenever, his quarters are the only place when he's alone."

Ayanami nodded, the sub to the right nodded, backing the information.

"Good," Ayanami said, "Is that all?"

The one to the right nodded, "There was a visitor to the church just before we left, it's doubtful that we were seen, however it's unlikely that she will think of it, Ms. Blake was kind enough to drop by to confer with a sister."

"I see, that will be all." Ayanami said, "Shuuri, good work." The sub on the right nodded, a grin on his face, "Yes sir," he said.

-0-0-0-

It was late in the morning when a sister stopped Teito in the hall of the monastery connected to the main body of the church, "Teito, correct?" She asked.

He nodded, Frau, Labrador, and Castor stopped with him, they were going to mass at the moment.

"Someone asked me to pass along a message, a young boy I believe, with a kind face said that he wanted me to tell you 'Mikage is all right,'" She said, a smile on her face.

Teito froze for a moment, "Was there a scar on his face?" He asked, quickly wondering if Mikage had found him and had tried to find him in the dead of night.

"Sorry, he wore a cloak, and had the moon at his back. I can't say I saw very much of him, but he only asked me to pass along the message." She said, her smile gone, as if she's done something wrong.

"Oh, well, thank you anyway." Teito said, the sister nodded and continued with the bishops toward their destination, all the while thinking of who had visited, had it been Mikage? Or someone else?

Someone else….

-0-0-0-

I stifle a yawn as I run to Ayanami's office, it would seem that the last time I hit my alarm clock would have been its last, and this morning it conked out and died for good.

May it rest in pieces?

Either way it was around eight, and I was supposed to be there hours ago, no doubt Ayanami would have something to say about my tardiness, I could already imagine the harsh words cutting me like steel.

Sighing, I rounded the bend towards his room and the door was open. Peeking inside I could see Ayanami and several subs gathered around his desk, all of which standing, among them Ayanami was talking, he stood several inches above the subs.

"-we'll have to take precautionary methods in locating him inside of the church, if anything they probably don't know who he is, and as the military, we'll have to put up a front in the meantime. I want a party there this afternoon asking for the criminal, and if they refuse, fall back. Ms. Blake, how kind of you to join us." Ayanami said, I jumped, he had been talking so seriously with the subs I hadn't a clue that he'd noticed my presence.

"Sorry." I say, bowing, no use making excuses when I know it won't work in my favor, excuses are for children.

"If they refuse, why fall back?" A sub asked, I watched him for a moment, he kept his face out of view, and I couldn't be bothered to try and see his face, standing where I was I could hear everything just fine.

"They aren't obligated to hand him over, seeing as they have their own rules, in which case, we need only put up a front." Ayanami informed him, "That's when we send someone in to take him out."

The way he said it didn't seem as calm as Ayanami was, more like a common general trying to prove himself, which was odd. Dismissing the thought I stepped closer, "Alright, go, I want all of you to be ready to leave in two hours." Ayanami dismissed them, as they went I still couldn't see the one's face, I didn't pursue it though.

"Sir?" I ask.

"You'll be coming too," Is all he said before telling me to go.

-0-0-0-

It's windy in the desert, we arrive on a small legion of hawkziles, thankfully the one I was on earlier had no damage or notable things to suspect that it had been taken hours prior to this. I jump off of mine and join Ayanami at the head of the group, there was roughly ten of us all together, barely enough to make a raid, but just enough to show we won't be bullied out maybe.

We're greeted several long yards away from the outskirts, someone had taken notice to us, maybe the fact that people seeking shelter or mass would never congregate in such a cluster, or maybe they had noticed our uniform.

Either way we were met by four bishops and a sister, two tall ones and a shorter one, along with an old man and a sister was helping the man, she looked at him as if he would turn to dust at any moment.

That's when I realized it was the sister from last night.

Inwardly I cursed, hoping I had hid my face well enough the night before and that she wouldn't notice me now. I pray that I might not speak at this meeting, if I'm lucky, Ayanami will do all the talking.

"What have we here, military personnel?" the old man asked.

"Yes, I'm Ayanami, and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." Ayanami said in such a calm, cool manner that you would suspect he had no intention of asking for a criminal so that he might kill him. As I mentioned, he is a scary man.

"Alright," The man said, the tall man with blonde hair eyes us all suspiciously, but then his eyes fall on me, I ignore him but I can still feel his eyes on me.

"Has a young lad with black hair entered the premises? It appears he's a runaway and he has parent's worrying about him." Ayanami spins the lie easily, it escaping his mouth with such ease you could assume that it was the

absolute truth.

"Hmm, has anyone like that entered the church?" The man asks.

"I believe so," The man with glasses says, which seems off, considering they're harboring a criminal, to openly admit to it.

"We would request that you bring him here so that we might return him to his family." Ayanami says.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that," The man with glasses answer's, "Unless his parents are here to take him home, we won't let military take him into custody. I hope you understand," he said.

Ayanami nodded, a small smirk on his lips, had I not been by his side, I might not have noticed it, but it vanished a moment later.

"Alright, then good bye." Ayanami said, turning around he went through the group of subs to go the hawkziles which were a ways off.

Turning to follow with the group, I'm about to walk when a hand grasps mine. I turn to see the tall blonde hanging onto my hand.

"Excuse me miss, but why would someone like you be in the military?" He asked, his eyes focused on me, not leaving, it felt strange to have someone's full attention as so.

"What?" I ask, he smiles, his over hand taking my free hand.

"I'm Frau, miss, what is your name?"

"Noelle," I say, then realize my mistake, darn it Noe! He's just a pretty face! Don't get caught up with this nonsense! "Excuse me, but I have to go-"

"Noelle, such a pretty name," He said, then kissed the back of my hands.

Face turning beet red in five, four, three, two…

I'm about to rip my hands away when a clump of dirt is hurled from behind me and clocks Frau's shoulder, the dirt leaving a dusty imprint on his white cloak.

"Excuse me," I say, taking my hands and fleeing toward the group that was now waiting for me, and someone else I noticed, a young lad, taller than me, he turned his head quickly so I couldn't see his face, but he dusted off his hands, obviously he had been the one to throw the clump of dirt.

"Until we meet again, Noe-chan," Frau called after me and I blush. I don't know why, maybe it's just the way he said it that made me blush, or maybe it's because the only person who called me Noe before was Shuuri years ago.

Either way I shake my head and hurry to join the others.

-0-0-0-

Entering the monastery, Teito turned to see Castor, Frau, and Labrador accompanied by the young sister from this morning going towards him.

"Are you certain? I find it hard to believe that she would be interested in this twerp," Frau said, the sister nodded her head once more.

"When I heard her speak, I knew it was her. I thought it was a boy last night, but that had to be her. They sounded exactly alike. Oh, Teito, that person you had asked me to tell you the message," The sister said, hurrying

towards Teito, "I saw her just now."

"Her?" Teito asked. "I thought you said it was a he." All this time Teito had been wondering if it had been

Mikage, or someone else, if it had been someone else he hadn't a clue who, it was doubtful that many would know he had run away.

"I must have been mistaken, because just now, that woman had the same voice as the person last night." The sister said.

"Damn, I can't believe a hottie like that is looking out for this shrimp, I'm way better looking than him," Frau complained. "Honestly, Noe-chan should be swooning for me, not some twerp who still looks like a child. Feh."

"What did you say her name was?" Teito asked.

"Huh? Noe-chan?" Frau repeated.

"Noelle?"

"Yeah, she's your girlfriend, wouldn't you know her name?"

A slight tinge of pink faded into Teito's face, "She isn't, she's just some girl." Teito said.

"Then she's fair game, sweet." Frau dragged out the last word.

Why was she helping him? Teito wondered, first letting him escape; now showing up at the church?

What was she planning?

-0-0-0-

"I want Mikage Celestine taken into custody," The order was issued while I was away from Ayanami, in fact, it came as such a shock because I was with him at the time. Letting him know that we found Teito and that he was alright.

He slouched on the bench, "Thank god," is all he said. I had to agree, it was a miracle that he had survived not only the crash, but found a safe place to hide that would not only protect him from the military, but was also far enough away for to not be able to attack on a moment's notice.

"Thanks," Mikage said.

"Whatever, I'm not doing this only for you, you know; I'm just trying to be a good person." That wasn't it. To be totally honest, I'm still not completely sure why I am. The urge to protect someone small and weak is natural instinct. And I realize that in my search for Teito and also in the military that I've hardly seen Shuuri. Maybe I should go see him.

Standing up I stretched my arm. Three subs started towards up from the main building, I suspected that they were looking for me, but when they were about twenty feet away I noticed they weren't looking at me or speaking to me.

"Mikage Celestine, you're under arrest," Said the one in the front, they were close enough now that I could make out their faces, and that one hadn't been there the other day or the day before that.

"Shuuri? What are you doing?" I say.

"Orders, if you were there you would have known." Shuuri said, he's eyes on me, "Now, if you'll excuse me," He went to Mikage who, a look of shock on him, just watched me, no thrashing or slander.

His eyes were almost completely cold, but within their depths I could see the betrayal. It hurt to look at him. I mouth the words 'Sorry,' and had to look away.

Ayanami…. What are you planning? I thought his investigation was done and over with, why would you being arresting him again?

They took him away and I just stood there wondering why. I could have easily followed, demanded a reason why they were arresting him, but something kept me rooted to this spot. Maybe it's because Shuuri had become one of Ayanami's men or maybe it's because I don't trust Ayanami.

Shuuri, I don't know why he's now a sub, or what I can do about it, but I think something else is going on here. Not just the hunt for Mikage, but something else. Something we're all probably better off not knowing…

Oh hot damn, Teito is going to skin me alive for this.

**-0-0-0-**

**SmileRen:** Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

In the large room well over a dozen men in uniform sat, an elderly man sat across from Ayanami, his hands under his chin.

"How's the hunt for Teito Klein?" He asked.

"We've located him." Ayanami said.

"I intended for him to become your assistant, he was a bright child. Pity that you let him slip out of your grasp." The old man said, Ayanami's cold face gave away not a hint of his reaction. The insult was pathetic in all it's worth.

"We'll be extracting him soon enough." Standing up, their gazes followed Ayanami as he and several others left the room.

-0-0-0-

I stand outside of the room where Mikage is being held. He still refused to put up a fight, as if he's been betrayed and can't understand it. And I feel horrible because of it.

What was I hoping to do? Talk to him, tell him I had no idea? No, that's idiotic, these thoughts are useless.

Footsteps came down the hall, towards the room, I straighten up, as if waiting for someone. In a side glance I can see Ayanami coming towards me.

"Good, you're already here," He said, as if he'd passed word of mouth that I was supposed to be there for this. What this was, I don't know.

Opening the door I follow him in, standing in the room, nothing except for him in the room. Mikage's eyes pass over me, barely seeing me, and staying on Ayanami.

"Mikage Celestine," Ayanami said.

"Yes?" He said, his face was cold.

A sound like a short laugh left Ayanami's mouth before he spoke, "This will only take a moment." He stepped forward and placed a hand on Mikage's shoulder, something like black fog, a sort of pigment in the air seemed to waft from his hand on Mikage, and almost seemed to consume the link.

Mikage cried, such a sound like brutal agony, as if excruciating pain was coming from Ayanami's mere touch. "What are you doing?" I say, he doesn't react, and the scream starts to die down, till nothing but a gurgle of spit in

Mikage's mouth, he drops to his knees, a sunked look on his face, the pigmentation was solely around Ayanami's hand now.

"What did you do?" I say, sounding like a threat, I kneel beside Mikage and gently touch his shoulder, nothing. No movement, no sound, no shifting of his lifeless looking eyes. What was that?

"You'll do for storage for now." Ayanami said, my head swiveling around to look at him, and his index finger was extended towards my brow, I stare up at him, and a sinister smile on his face. Eyes black, a sunken look about his face as he broke the millimeter distance between his finger and my head, and touched my brow.

Instantly images flew into my head, voices, feelings, people and moments in time flashing in my mind like some show gone horribly wrong, a woman's voice calling a name, "Mikage, Mikage come here-" she sounded familiar, a face came, and a word popped into my head. Mother.

Pain came to, enough to make my head feel like it would burst, my hearts pounding in my chest as if it's attempting to break free, and suddenly it's over. And the silence of the room is deafening. I fall back onto my rear, a numb feeling settling over my limbs.

"Mikage Celestine, as of now, your mission is to find Teito Klein, and exterminate him." Ayanami said. For a moment my eyes focus on his face, and he doesn't look like Ayanami.

And then I'm out cold.

-0-0-0-

"Hmm? Why is she coming along?" Mikage asked upon seeing me as he stepped onto his own hawkzile.

Amazingly he's acting like…normal. I'm not quite sure what happened, before passing out… what I think I saw… no. I had to be imagining things. Which must be true, I had to be hallucinating to think that Ayanami was creating a black fog.

But I couldn't shake the sickening feeling in my stomach as I looked at either of them. I'm acting normal best I can to try and keep up the façade that I'm not crazy. I couldn't be.

"You know what to do, take care of it, am I clear?" Ayanami says, looking at me, but Mikage answers with a 'Yes,' and a moment later we're off. I lead most of the way, trying to think about what we're supposed to do, rather than Mikage.

Now, more than ever, the urge to protect Teito was on my mind. I had no clue as to how I was supposed to do that, just stopping Mikage couldn't work, but what am I supposed to do? Someone tell me.

When we arrive our pauper garb makes us blend in, the sun is setting, and we manage to get in before they close the gates, a sister approaches us an we say that we're traveling and need a place to stay the night. She nods.

Dread is in the pit of my stomach as the time passes. We pass a note along to a sister, who promises to bring it to Teito, and this is what it said.

"Teito, I managed to get out of the school, meet me near the statue at midnight". All nice like in Mikage's signature, surely Teito would realize this and come. Now we're just biding our time, on the outskirts of the central room with the statue, it was a new moon, no light filtered in, but I could still see the room, having had time to adjust to the darkness.

Then a sound came echoing around the room, footsteps, then a moment later Mikage spoke, "Teito?"

A reply came, and Mikage strode out towards the statue, I stayed put.

Come on Noe! Think! You know something is wrong with Mikage, he would never agree to kill Teito! For crying out loud, you can't let this happen, what every Ayanami did, you have to stop it. Teito must live.

"Mikage, thank god," I heard Teito say, I could see his outline next to Mikage, hugging him, and a moment later it began. Zaphiron, moving like lightning between Mikage's hand, the words leave my mouth without a notion of my own.

"Something's wrong with him Teito! He's trying to kill you!" It echoes and Teito matches Mikage with his own, lightning seeming to flicker between the two, it looked less like a dance of death and more like sparing between friends turned foes.

If this kept up, something bad would happen. It was a certainty, like words in my head, something you knew would happen no matter what you tried.

'Poor thing, you can't protect what you set out to. I'll make your wish come true…' a voice said Not one I recognized, just to my side, I whip around, an old man stood there. '"Having something to live for is more than I have. I'll grant your desire, just say it aloud…'

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Teito fall, Mikage jumped high, going in for the kill.

'…just speak the words-'

A creeping chill ran through my body as I opened my mouth. "Make it stop-!"

'It will be done.'

Thud, like a dead body falling to be exact. It was quiet for a moment, and I stand there, staring at the sight as Teito sit up, Mikage lying there, collapsed on Teito's lap. Something was spreading around them, a strip of what was probably red. Blood.

"Mikage?" Teito spoke, a quiet voice. "Mikage!" Louder he cried.  
Somehow I'm moving, walking towards them, or Teito I mean. Words falling out of my mouth. Thoughts filling my head.

I had to keep him safe, the urge to great, Mikage's voice was in my head all the while telling me to keep Teito safe. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" The words trickling out like water in a brooke.

Teito glared at me. "You did this" He said it like a question, but we both know it wasn't. It was a fact, an accusation, an undeniable thing. I nod. It was all I could so. A stinging pain on my chest was all I could feel at that moment, not at my heart, but at my collar bone.

A designated circle.

"Teito? What just happened?" Someone suddenly appeared far from us, where I suspect Teito had come in from. A tall blond man, the bishop with glasses and not far behind Them was a smaller one with violet colored hair. They were the ones from before, when Ayanami had asked for Teito in the beginning.

The bishop with glasses focuses on me, then on the mark on my chest.

"Miss, I'm sorry to say this, but you'll need to come with me, we'll have to remove that mark immediately-" I bolt.

Away from what just happened, from Teito's gaze, from the men following me and the utter feelings in my stomach. A sick feeling.

I caused this, I made it stop... ...

And I killed Mikage.

**-0-0-0-**

**SmileRen: **Don't kill me!


End file.
